My Hero
by Reaper.death
Summary: Curtis can't stop thinking about Rosa, and he gets a call from her saying there's something happening at the Amusement Park in Nimbasa City. So what happens when Rosa is in danger and Curtis happens to be there at the right time? Will he gather the courage to save her? And why is there an insane girl on a Gyarados! Livecastshipping. Dedicated to Tailsdoll123


**This one-shot is dedicated to Tailsdoll123.**

**Alex Hudson and Matt belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

**Claire Triton belongs to me.**

**I do not own Pokémon. If I did, then there would actually be originality! There, I effing said it! Sue me!**

**X~X~X~X**

A hot simmering sun overlooked the bright bustling Nimbasa city as the by passers perspired from the sweltering heat.

A familiar boy with greenish-blonde hair was, on the other hand, running at top speed, a serious look on his face. His name was Curtis, and he was in a hurry to reach the Ferris Wheel.

Like, now.

Today, early in the morning while he was getting ready for work, he received a call from the ever so familiar brunette who kept her hair in large buns.

Of course, it was strange to him that she called him all of a sudden, he usually did it—Like a boss (A sexy boss). But Rosa, his shining star in the dark night, had told him something quite interesting. So interesting that he had to ask his manager for a day off.

Which he almost begged for.

**~Earlier that day…~**

Curtis sat in his overly fancy hotel room, still in green striped pajamas, as he scrolled through his Xtransceiver to look at the calls he made recently over the past week.

_Rosa._

_Rosa._

_Rosa._

_Rosa._

_Berry Poffin Delivery._

_Rosa._

Curtis felt heat rise onto his fair cheeks before turning his Xtransceiver off and grabbed a nearby pillow before hugging the life out of it.

A week ago, a nice brunette with buns had found his missing Xtransceiver and answered the call from a flustered him. He almost immediately melted at her sweet voice as she spoke to him and made the choice to let Rosa hold onto his item a while longer. All the while he could make random calls to her and ask her questions that made him feel more close to her.

The way the sound of her voice went.

The way she laughed at his somewhat silly questions.

The way she never got impatient and demanded him to pick up his Xtransceiver.

He loved it all.

Curtis fell back, now laying on the plush bed before rolling around, murmuring the name, "Rosa." He was smitten by the girl. It was love at first, well, sound. Then when they had met at the Nimbasa's famous Amusement Park, in front of the Ferris Wheel, he was shocked at how cute Rosa truly was.

Oh Arceus was she a looker.

He enjoyed how hyper she was and that nothing kept her down. She was like a feather fluttering in the wind, and no matter how hard you try to catch it, it keeps fluttering away from your grasp.

Enchanting.

He had gotten his Xtransceiver back and gave Rosa his number, so that they could keep in touch. All the while, he couldn't stop blushing.

_**~Beep-Beep-Beep~**_

Curtis eyes fluttered open and noticed his Xtransceiver flashing like crazy. He got up on all fours, abandoning the pillow, and jumped at it. The name, Rosa, flashed all over the screen and his heart pumped wildly.

He answered the phone with a meek, "Hello?"

"Hi, Curtis! It's Rosa!"

He died a little inside from her peppiness.

"A-Ah, Rosa! What a pleasant surprise! You don't normally call me…" Curtis flushed as his hands trembled, clutching the high-tech transceiver. He was staring at the screen, which showed Rosa.

Arceus, was she beautiful.

In the background above her head was the Ferris Wheel, where they first met up. Ahh, good times…

That's where he asked her (As her stalker) to meet up with him, face to face.

"Yeah, I know, so sorry! But something's going on down here at the Amusement Park and I thought you might want to check it out with me. It's so crazy, you'll just love it! Unless…you're busy at work."

Curtis stomach churned at Rosa's guilty face. It was as if she had him around her finger.

…

No, not your left index finger, the right index finger.

"N-no! I can go! I'll just ask for a day off!" Curtis cried as Rosa blinked, then smiled brightly. He simply blew away into dust by the imaginary wind.

Ohh, how he pines for thee.

"That's great! Anyways, remember to dress light. I'm in Nimbasa City right now, so it's hot!" Rosa then fanned herself. "I should find a nearby vending machine and buy some Lemonade. I'll have one for you when you get here, okay, Curtis? Curtis?"

Curtis was long passed out on the bed, suffering from a nosebleed.

~Back to now…~

"Where is she?" Curtis mused as he weaved his way through the crowds. He had overheard a group of Poké Breeders talking about a big event happening at the Amusement Park. Something about a progressing film maker shooting a movie—

"ALEX, MAKE YOUR GYARADOS USE DRAGON RAGE! I NEED **ACTION**!"

"Okay!"

"Hey! Swanna can't keep up, Matt!"

"Then use more evasiveness or something! You're a better Pokémon Trainer than us! Don't let me down!"

"…You got it!"

Curtis deadpanned as in the nearby river that split into Nimbasa City stood a raging blue Gyarados, a blue hued fire, Dragon Rage, flaming from its mouth. A girl around fifteen with dirty blonde hair that reached her back and mischievous turquoise eyes stood proudly on top of the Water-type Pokémon's head. She wore a white T-shirt, jeans, a gray cardigan, and a pair of trainers.

Curtis sweated profusely, incredibly worried as Gyarados aimed its Dragon Rage at a beautiful (no, seriously, THIS Swanna was lovelier than other Swanna) white Swanna, it spiraling around to dodge the incoming attack. On the back of the Swanna securely sat a girl with long ebony black hair that reached her hips and red streaks, big silver eyes, and a Band-Aid just below her eye. She wore a simple black tank top over an off-the shoulder tee-shirt, a black mini skirt over red leggings, and black boots.

He had to say, they were very pretty (not as pretty as his Rosa) and he knew that they were also experienced Pokémon Trainers—

"KEEP GOING!"

Curtis moved his gaze from the amazing, yet dangerous scene to a boy around sixteen with shaggy brown-red hair and green eyes. Curtis believed the blackette call him Matt. He wore a hoodie over a pair of jeans and white tennis shoes, and was stationed at a very expensive looking camera. Bright stars sparkled in his eyes, full of determination and excitement. He then shouted out, "YOU CAN GO FASTER THAN THAT, CAN'T YOU, CLAIRE?!"

Claire wrapped her arms around her dear Swanna's neck, biting her lower lip. She then whispered something into the majestic white Pokémon's ear before it nodded and flapped its wings with a powerful force.

"Curtis!"

Curtis pried his eyes away from the Trainer named Claire and to the eyes of someone even more extravagant. Rosa was running his way, smiling and grinning. He felt his lips twitch into a smile, heat licking at his face. His feet began to move and he called out her name as he took his first step forward.

"Rosa—"

"TAKE THIS! DRAGON RAGE!"

In a blink of an eye, blue flames where directed at Claire, who dodged it, but it was then heading towards Rosa. Rosa, turned around and screamed, horrified. Matt moved away from the camera and screamed,

"RUN!"

~THUD~

Curtis had tackled Rosa onto the ground, hovering over her to take the hit. He bit his lower lips, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the unbearable pain to come.

"WHIRLWIND!"

Claire had her Swanna dive in front of them, flapping its beautiful wings with incredible strength to cause a strong gust storm. The blue flames were returned to the girl's Gyarados with such speed, the blue dragon sent a gush of water at it.

Steam exploded throughout the park, causing screams and catastrophe all the while the rookie director screamed, "MORE!"

Hasn't he done enough? Or perhaps he was that determined to be a successful film director?

"Do you honestly think this is enough to stop me?" The brunette asked in a harsh and evil tone, her eyes widening in insanity. "HAH! My Gyarados will be pleased to shut you up once and for all!"

Claire glared and raised a fist. "How dare you drag innocent civilians into this?! I won't ever forgive you, villain!" Her Swanna then flapped its wings once more, sending them high into the sky. "I will teach you justice, Alex!"

Alex scoffed and folded her arms. "Oh yeah? How ridiculous! Justice never prevails, I'll show you the true power of evil—OOH, MON STICKY FRIEND!"

Everyone in the park almost collapsed at the randomness. What was this Mon Sticky Friend?

"Where, where?!" Claire asked, looking around almost as excitedly. But it was just a distraction, as Alex shouted,

"DRAGON RAGE, FULL POWER!"

Blue flames at an impossible speed was sent from Gyarados's mouth and at the girl, who finally noticed. She kicked her Swanna and then both fell under the Dragon Rage, dodging it by a hair. Curtis looked up from a slightly unconscious Rosa, and watched-mouth wide open-as Claire and Swanna descended to the earth.

"Return, Swanna!" Claire quickly pulled out a Poké Ball and pressed the button in the middle, Swanna was engulfed in the red light and swallowed back in, and she pulled out a different Poké Ball. "Go, Reuniclus!"

The Pokémon covered in the jelly-like liquid was summoned out in the torrent of red light. Almost immediately, Reuniclus glowed white and then both began to float down slowly. As soon as Claire's feet touch the ground she grinned.

"Did you see that, Alex? That was the power of friendship! My bond with my Pokémon friend here is so strong that he immediately rescued me from death—

"JELLY!"

Alex jumped off of her Gyarados and landed on the ground, a perfect ten, before running towards the girl and her Psychic Pokémon, both of them paled.

"Reunniclu…!"

"Run!"

The duo turned and ran off, screaming, as the villain ran after them, drooling. Meanwhile, the director grinned, turning off his camera.

"Awesome, guys! I got what I needed! The director will love this!" He then paused and looked around. "Guys? Guys?"

Curtis sighed before gasping and looking down frantically, giving his full attention to Rosa. She was fully awake and was staring up back at him, big saffron eyes looking up at his emerald eyes.

He flushed before asking, "Rosa, are you okay—"

Rosa leaned up quickly and pecked him on his cheeks, leaving him shocked and dizzy. Rosa pulled back and smiled warmly.

"I am now, my hero."

He was so glad that he asked for this day off.

~Meanwhile…~

A girl with black hair in a ponytail in dainty tiny girls (she was naturally curly) and brown eyes stepped out of a brightly colored shop, wearing a light yellow apron over a blue sweater and a black skirt. She carried a box in her arms and an adorable little Cubchoo, in all its light blue cutesiness, waddled at her feet, its paws hugging her legs.

"What in all Chesto Berries was that?" She then looked down at her faithful companion, Choo, for support but swooned as it looked up, black eyes sparkling. "Aww, doesn't matter, I just need to get the shop ready when Natalie and Phoebe gets here."

Two girls, dressed with an exact apron over their clothes, walked up with a look of wonder on their face. "Sally, did you see what happened at the park?" Asked the girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, Natalie.

"It was the strangest thing I've ever seen!" Cried Phoebe, with her shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes.

Sally shrugged as she set the box down and Choo immediately leaned on it, trying to climb the box but struggled. "No, but I saw it through the window of the Poffin shop. What in the world are Trainers doing these days?"

All sighed before Sally picked up the box, Choo sitting on top of it happily, and walked back into the store, followed by the other two.

"They should do that kind of stuff in Virbank City, you know?"

"No one asked you, Phoebe!"

**~ The End ~**

**A/N: How'd you like that? ILUVNCIS123 and Tailsdoll123, PM me if you know who those three girls (Sally, Natalie, and Phoebe) are.**


End file.
